Greatest moment of my life
by Eureka2
Summary: Naruto had always thought that the beginning of his reign as Hokage would be the best day of his life. But with one beginning, something else must end.


_**Hey guys.. **_

_**I havn't posted anything on here for a long, long time, and for that, I apologize. My main excuse was that I moved from Norway, in Europe, to Canada, so I've had to deal with losing a bunch of friends, and making new ones, all that. in the middle of everything, I kinda forgot, and started writing other stuff, including a novel. D**_

_****__**But anyway, I'm back now, and as a present, here's a story I found in my archives. Can't think why I didn't release it before now. xD I'll try to update soon. **_

_****__**-Eureka1 **_ ( For my original stuff, check out: /u/629429/ )

This is the greatest moment of my life!

Sigh.

Sigh of nervousness, of cleansing, releasing tension as carbondioxside into the atmosphere.

Open your eyes!

Naruto's eyes peeled open. Bracing himself against an attack of cheers, he pushes aside the curtain, and strids out onto the great platform that lies before him, completely devoid of people. The moment the curtain is flung back, he is attacked by the cheers of the massive crowd. His cape flails out beside him as he walks, like a flag. His flag, his.

This IS the greatest moment of my life.

Naruto smiles around at the masses of people, nameless people that were now his responsebility. A smile curls around his face as the main council representative announces who exactly the new Hokage is. Representative-sama manages to do so, but now without making out how displeased he is with the appointment. Never mind him, though, he can't change a thing. Naruto's mind does not have room to be worried about some people who do not matter. No room to worry, much less care. This village wants him to protect it, and that's all that matters.

And now, another representative from some committee is approaching Naruto, carrying the Hokage's hat, the one that had belonged to the Sandaime. The smile around Naruto's face fades, as his mind drifts a couple of inches.

Sandaime

Orochimaru

Sasuke

No, this is the greatest moment of my life, and I'm not going to let you ruin it!

But best friends don't do this to each other, a voice whispers.

By the time Naruto is officially the Hokage, he almost wants to scream.

Scream, this is not how it's supposed to be.

Scream that he is not up to the job, that he's failed them already.

That they should get someone a little less human, someone better then him.

Calm down, think about what you have.

Naruto had always been a greedy person, he just hid it fairly well. Friends were like ramen, although he would rather have friends.

One bowl was never enough for him. Never!

Why can't I get over you?

This is the greatest moment of my life, and somehow you're managing to ruin it with your absence.

No, you're ruining this for yourself. You're too weak!

And then Naruto is alone, in his office. The congratulations are finished, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Choji, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and TenTen had all given him their congratulations, along with joking comments like, they should have picked me, stuff like that. Naruto had smiled, of course he had.

This was the best day of his life!

The mountain of paperwork looks as undoable as fighting the whole Akatsuki at once.

The door opens, and in walks Kakashi, the only person who had been missing from the thanksgivings. Naruto looks up, and smiles at his old teacher, who's, as always, looking impolitely bored.

Here I am, Naruto says, grinning, while surveying the office with pride.

Kakashi smiles, as far as Naruto can tell.

You're the right person for the job, you know, he says.

"huh?"

Kakashi walks up to him, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I remember when the fourth was first sitting in this seat. You did not need Sharingan to see that he was freaking out. Who's to blame him, though? There are just so many people in this village, all you're responsibility."

Kakashi grin's through the mask.

You're the mother of more children then any woman ever was, naturally.

And Naruto stares at him, a suspicion in the back of his mind telling him that Kakashi had probably had this speech prepared for years. It was so not like him.

Naruto's voice almost shakes.

"Today, at the ceremony, I knew I couldn't do this. I care more about my own friends then these nameless villagers, the ones who all used to hate me." Here his voice breaks. He breaks.

I would let ten of them die, if it brought back my best friend.

Silence, interrupted only by the lucid red sun streaming in through the window.

So would I, Kakashi says quietly. Naruto's snap back, focus on the masked nins eyes, which betrayed an unusual amount of emotion.

"But you won't. You will protect the people of this village no matter what!"

Open your eyes!

'I need to know that!' Naruto is nearly in tears now.

"And you think every single Hokage before you has not felt exactly the way you do right now? There are sacrifices needed to make it this far, these sacrifices reveal to you that you are human."

Kakashi had definitely prepared this beforehand. His face is unreadable, his tone melancholic.

I can't protect them all.

"You don't have to."

It's my duty!

"That's not what it means to be Hokage!" Kakashi says. He turns and looks out the window, Naruto gazes hopelessly after him.

Open your eyes. You are human. You are the best person possible for the job. There is no way you can do any better then that. You will be recognized by everyone as the person who guards their freedom with his own life. Their freedom, not their own life with his life.

Naruto get's up, and slowly, dreamlike, walks over to where Kakashi stands, gazing out the window. The sun shining down on the village has never made it look so beautiful before.

Everyone knows the story of you and Sasuke, and you know what you're sacrifice is.

"I will do the job to the best of my abilities, no matter what."

And this time, there is no mistaking Kakashi's smile as he looks over at Naruto.

"And nobody can ask anything more."

My eyes are open now.

"It's not just you're physical strength that makes you the Hokage of Konoha."

Naruto nods. The two of them stand there for a full minute, gazing at the village. At that moment, only Naruto can really see how beautiful it looks.

"Well, I better get going, I'm already late," Kakashi says, falling back into his normal voice. He waves goodbye, but catches himself just before leaving.

Don't forget the paperwork.

And Naruto grins, and turns to the pile of paperwork.

Armed with a pen and paper, he attacks it as ferociously as if he was fighting Itachi himself.

___Sasuke, I can't try to protect you anymore. You're on your own now._

___You are my sacrifice, just as I was yours all those years ago. We should both get what we really wanted now… _

___Thank you! _


End file.
